Funding the Operation
---- Taking Care of Business "10-30 B, I repeat, 10-30 B at the G̴̲̔ṟ̷̓͜a̷̹̮̕n̸̛̖̥̅d̸͎̲̊ ̷̼̯̌̏O̸͓̕͜ç̵̊̐ḙ̸̑ạ̴̡̋n̴̼͎̚ ̵͔̫̍̆B̷̳̫̓̔a̵̞͘n̷̨̗̉k̷̞͓̈ ̸̪͒Ŗ̵͙̀̋e̶̪̼͗͑š̵͕e̶̡͕̅ṟ̷̻̀͗v̶̢͐ͅě̷̱ş̵͈̐" Dressed in a white shirt and a black hoodie hiding his face, Guy walked to the front of the bank just as several civilians rushed through the front doors, letting a loud voice momentarily escape out into the open for Guy to hear. With a heavy sigh and an irritated frown, Guy burst through the doors with no seconds to spare as he made himself known to everyone inside, before closing the door behind him and locking the top and bottom locks to secure it in place. No-one was getting in, or out of the establishment, not if Guy had anything to say about it, as he pulled out a small pistol from his pants pocket and wandered into the grand waiting room where the scene was happening. The waiting room looked to be a massive ballroom with giant chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, with a second level guarded by marble stone railing following along the edges, connected by tall marble pillars that stood out by the light reflecting on its glossy surface. What was revealed before him was a bank robbery as several men in black ski masks patrolling along the sides of the room all armed to the tooth, some pointing their firearms at the bank teller booths as they yelled at the workers to hand over money. Guy shook his head and walked forward, ignoring the men walking by the sides who in turn ignored him as well. With his pistol out, Guy approached one of them wearing a red bandana around their neck, who seemed the be yelling the loudest out of the group. "GIVE US THE MON-" Without warning, Guy placed the pistol's barrel right up against the cheek of the criminal and pulled the trigger, sending a loud bang to ring in both their ears. Letting out a painful scream and stumbling backwards to the ground, the man couldn't believe what had just happened as blood began pouring out the holes on the sides of his face. Dropping everything in his hands to catch his fall before moving to feel the damage done to his face, he looked up to Guy with a concerned and worried look as small whimpers and gasps escaped his throat. Guy looked down at him with dissatisfied eyes and scoffed as he shoved the pistol down his pocket and looked to the others who were harassing the bank tellers. None of the men besides them were fazed by the sudden gunshot, not even about the normal looking civilian walking in with a gun and shooting their accomplice. "I̵ ̶s̸a̴i̶d̸ ̸n̷o̶ ̴w̷i̴t̸n̵e̷s̷s̷e̴s̸.̴ ̵W̴h̶y̸ ̴a̸r̵e̴ ̶t̵h̷e̵r̴e̸ ̵p̸e̷o̷p̷l̶e̶ ̶l̶y̵i̴n̵g̴ ̵o̸n̷ ̶t̷h̵e̸ ̸g̶r̴o̷u̵n̵d̷ ̵w̷i̵t̵h̴ ̸t̷h̵e̵i̴r̵ ̸h̴a̸n̶d̸s̴ ̷b̸e̷h̷i̸n̵d̷ ̴t̴h̴e̷i̶r̴ ̴b̵a̵c̷k̴s̷?̴" Guy asked as some of the hood being creased back to reveal that he was wearing the robotic mask from his legate armour, fully repaired after what happened in his last fight. "S-sir. We don't operate like that, y'know? We just rob banks, we don't need to kill no-one." One of the criminals answered immediately in a nervous tone, shocked by how ruthless Guy was to casually shoot his friend in the face. "I̶ ̷d̴o̴n̶'̶t̴ ̸b̷e̵l̵i̷e̸v̴e̴ ̵t̷h̷a̵t̵'̴s̸ ̶w̶h̸a̷t̸ ̷I̴'̶m̴ ̴o̴n̷l̷y̷ ̴p̵a̸y̵i̶n̶g̴ ̷y̶o̴u̵ ̵f̴o̵r̴.̶ ̶D̶i̵d̴ ̷y̴o̶u̴ ̷n̶o̵t̴ ̴l̷i̴s̷t̵e̶n̵ ̶t̸o̷ ̶t̸h̶e̴ ̵d̵e̷a̶l̷ ̵w̵h̷e̵n̴ ̷I̶ ̷c̷a̷m̴e̸ ̸t̴o̶ ̸y̷o̶u̸ ̵l̴o̸t̵?̸" Guy said rolling his eyes, as he went and picked up an assault rifle the criminal before had dropped after being shot. "We did! But, like, you know there's like morals we have and-" "N̵o̶.̸.̶.̸ ̴I̵t̴'̷s̸ ̴f̵i̸n̸e̶,̸ ̶I̸'̴l̶l̷ ̶d̴o̵ ̶i̵t̸ ̶m̸y̸s̶e̵l̴f̷.̷" Guy shook his head as he pointed the rifle to the criminal answering him and opened fire, holding the trigger so that the gun would send a barrage of bullets ripping the target apart as they stumbled backwards into the bank teller's stall. Just as Guy began shooting, flying disk like drones smashed through the tall glass arches that went along the sides of the large bank, some entering through the ground floor while others shooting through the second level balcony. Civilians on the ground began screaming into the air as the drones opened up their bottoms to move a small barrel from underneath, that simultaneously began shooting alongside Guy into both the robbers and the hostages, spraying blood all over the marbling floor. From behind the safety of the bullet proof glass sealed stalls, some of the workers began running to the back seeing as how there was no way for them to remain calm and that an opportunity to escape had arose from amongst the chaos. Just as Guy began firing onto the criminal he had shot in the mouth, he noticed from the corner of his eyes several figures escaping into the back, prompting him to open an interface inside his mask and signal several drones to fly over and stop them. Without hesitation, the drones that were ordered immediately stopped firing into the crowd and flew over the stalls with relative ease as they chased down the escaping workers. Their targets had managed to slip around the corner out of sight, causing the drones to stop right before drifting around the same corner and opening fire all at the same time. The sound of gun fire seemed to hide the screams of pain that were head from down the hallway, for after the guns of the drones stopped firing there was nothing but silence from the hallway, prompting the drones to fly back and join the massacre. Everything seemed to have been finished by the time they got back, however, as there was nothing but Guy and his squadron of drones left in the bank, with nothing but a floor covered in blood and bodies of both civilian and criminals alike. Throwing the gun away, Guy looked at his hands to see that his finger prints had vanished before dusting his hands against each other. Walking over to the cage door at the side of the bank teller stalls that lead to the back room where the workers would gather, Guy clicked his fingers and stood to the side as a drone from above hovered down to the doors level and approached the lock. Withdrawing the barrel back into its underside and moving out a mechanical claw holding a long cylindrical object, the drone moved it right up against the metal lock as a powerful and narrow flame shot out horizontally, piercing into the metal and causing it to glow in red and yellow. From out of nowhere, through the shattered windows that the drones had flown through, a cell phone flew and landed on the floor and slid through the splattered blood towards Guy, who stepped back in caution with the thought that it was a bomb. Allowing a few seconds to pass for the object to explode, Guy approached the small device and picked it up to see that it was receiving a phone call from an unknown number. Against the hovering and spraying noises coming from his drones, Guy could also recognise the sound of vehicles pulling up around the outside of the building, accompanied by the sound of police sirens wailing in the distance. Confident in his plans, Guy accepted the call and put the phone on speaker so that he could hear through the helmet as he held it up to his face. "I'm glad you've accepted this call... I would rather we settle this situation as civilised men, through words." Guy was greeted in a strict, monotone voice, accompanied by the chatting and loud footsteps of people in the background. "D̷on̵'̸t ̷w̴as̶te̷ ̴m̵y̸ ̶t̸i̵me̵.̴ ̷W̸ha̴t ̸d̵o̴ ̵y̶o̶u̵ ̶w̵a̷nt̶?" Guy asked impatiently, turning to supervise the drone currently breaking through the door to the back section of the bank. "We'd like to have all the hostages your keeping in there. And for you to come out to surrender. If you do so I can promise you a lighter sentence." The voice reasoned out as the sound of police cars and officers were quickly softening in the distance. "An̴d̸ ̶w̴h̸a̷t̶ ̸i̸f ̷I̴ ̴d̴on'̴t̷? ̴" Guy asked with his head tilted to the side before suddenly holding a closed fist in the air. The drone that was working on the door immediately stopped and hovered backwards up, allowing Guy to move in close to the door and lean onto it as he continued to chat on the phone. "What do you think happens? We've got a lot of cops surrounding the Grand Ocean Bank Reserves building, so getting out isn't going to be easy for you." The voice warned. "W̵h̵at̴'̶s̸ ̸y̶ou̴r̶ ̴n̷a̵m̵e̶?" "What?" "I̸ ̵s̵a̴i̴d̶.̵ ̶W̴h̸a̴t̷'̸s̶ ̴y̷o̴u̶r̵ ̷nam̵e̶?" Guy repeated himself as he turned to face the metal cage door behind him. "That should be nothing of your concern... If anything I should be asking for your name." The voice responded in a quick harsh manner, whispering something away from the phone just after. "I̷... ̸I̶ d̷on̴'̶t̵ ̷h̷a̵ve̴ ̸a na̵m̷e̵ ̵j̵u̴s̸t̵ ̸ye̸t̸.̵ ̷W̷h̷i̵c̸h̴ ̷m̵a̸y ̸b̶e̴ ̸t̴h̴e̶ ̶bes̸t̷ ̵f̵o̶r̶ ̷b̶o̵t̸h̷ ̶o̷f̸ ̴u̶s̷.̷ ̵B̵u̵t̴ ̵i̵f̵ ̵y̵o̸u̴ ̴w̸an̴t̴ ̶m̵e̶ ̵t̷o̸ ̷co̷op̴er̶a̴t̶e̶,̷ ̶i̸t̸ ̵m̵a̵y̴ ̸b̴e ̴b̶e̴s̵t̴ ̵t̸hat̶ ̸y̸o̵u̵ ̷a̶t̶ ̸l̵e̶a̶s̶t ̷g̵ran̴t̴ ̷m̸e̸ ̶t̶h̵is̴ ̸p̴ri̸v̵i̴l̸e̸ge̸.̷" Guy reasoned out, as a hint of sarcastic innocence leaked through the robotic monotone voice. "This isn't a game. Look, I'm trying to reason out with you here. Do you know how long you could be locked up for what your doing?" "I̷'̷m ̷w̴e̷l̵l̵ ̴a̶war̷e̴.̵ ̸T̵en̷ ̸t̴o̶ ̵t̵w̵en̶t̷y̵ ̷f̸i̷v̴e̶ ̴y̶e̷ars̷,̶ ̶c̵o̶r̴r̶e̶ct̸? ̷O̵r̷ ̵i̵s̶ ̶t̴h̸a̶t̵ ̸di̸f̸f̸er̵e̵n̶t̴ ̷n̵o̵w̶? ̷W̶ho̴ ̷kno̶w̷s̸,̸ ̷I̵ ̴c̵e̵r̶t̵a̷inl̶y̴ ̶have̴n̸'̷t̸ ̵b̶e̷e̴n̷ ̷k̶e̴e̵pi̴n̵g̵ ̴u̴p." Guy smirked as he took a step back from the door and lifted his leg up. In one clean motion, he kicked forward and stepped through as the metal door broke off the lock and swung around its hinges, colliding with the wall on the other side after doing a 180 degree turn. The loud banging of the cage door echoed throughout the large waiting room as well as being noticed on the phone by the voice on the other end. "What was that?" The voice asked hurriedly, rushing closer to the sound of police officers chatting amongst themselves outside the bank. "T̵h̸a̴t̵ ̸w̷a̷s̶ ̴th̴e̴ ̶do̴o̶r ̴t̶o̸ ̴t̴h̸e ̸b̷ac̷k̴ ̶a̷r̵ea̶ ̷o̸f̸ ̶t̸h̵e̷ ̷b̴a̷n̴k̶ ̴w̵h̴e̶r̴e̷ ̸I̶ ̶w̵i̸l̶l̷ ̷b̵e̸ ̴a̷b̸l̶e̶ ̷t̶o̴ ̵a̶c̶c̷e̴s̸s̸ ̵t̴h̴e̴ ̶v̶a̶u̵l̵t̷ ̶d̷o̶w̸n̶s̵t̴a̵i̶r̵s̷.̴ ̸G̷e̴t̷t̷i̷n̶g ̶t̷h̷r̷o̶u̶gh ̶t̷h̷e̷ ̴la̶s̷t ̵d̴oo̵r ̷an̶d̵ ̶t̷h̶e̶ ̷va̶u̶l̴t̶ ̵d̴o̶o̷r̵ ̶i̸t̴s̵e̵l̷f̸ ̶wil̶l̶ ̵b̶e̷ ̴m̴u̷c̴h̵ ̵q̶u̴i̴ck̶e̵r ̷n̷o̶w̸ ̷d̴u̵e̵ ̸t̷o̸ ̶t̶h̷e̵m̴ ̸b̶ei̵n̴g ̵e̵l̵e̵ct̸ro̸n̶i̷ca̵l̷l̷y̴ ̵act̶i̷v̵a̵t̶ed̸.̷ '" Guy responded as he continued to towards the very back, arriving at a large sliding gate with a medium sized screen attached to the left sliding door. "'A̸s̷ ̵f̵o̸r̸ ̶h̴o̵s̴t̷a̷g̵e̶s̵,̷ ̴I̵ ̴d̵i̸d̸n̵'̸t̷ ̶t̵a̶k̸e̸ ̸a̵n̵y̷.̶ ̸I̷ ̷c̵a̷n̸'̸t̸ ̶b̶e̴ ̴b̵o̶t̴h̶e̶r̶e̸d̴ ̶b̸y̷ ̴h̷a̸v̴i̴n̴g̸ ̷t̷h̵e̵ ̷b̶u̸r̴d̸e̶n̵ ̵t̸o̶ ̷t̷a̵k̵e̵ ̶c̶a̴r̶e̵ ̴o̴f̸ ̷o̷t̷h̸e̴r̴s̶ ̶t̵h̷a̵t̶ ̷w̷i̵l̵l̴ ̴m̶e̵a̴n̸ ̸l̶i̸t̶t̶l̶e̸ ̸t̸o̶ ̵m̵e̸ ̷i̶n̴ ̴t̶h̷e̷ ̶f̸u̷t̴u̴r̸e̴.̶ ̷B̶u̴t̵ ̷I̷ ̷w̸i̵l̵l̸ ̶l̵e̴a̴v̷e̴ ̶y̵o̷u̸ ̵w̷i̷t̷h̵ ̵o̵n̶e̷ ̵f̵i̵n̴a̵l̷ ̵t̵i̸p̶.̷.̵.̶ ̴Y̴o̷u̴'̵r̸e̴ ̶w̶a̴i̸t̴i̵n̶g̶ ̸i̸n̷ ̷t̵h̷e̴ ̷w̴r̶o̷n̶g̷ ̵p̴l̴a̸c̵e̸ ̷t̵o̵ ̸c̵a̵t̴c̴h̶ ̸m̸e̶.̶" Guy said as he held the phone a little further from his face to hear the last seconds of the officer's reaction. "...Wait. NO! SERGEANT! I NEED YOU TO GET IN THERE NOW!-" The voice panicked after being cut off from the phone as Guy ended the call. Gripping the phone in his entire hand, Guy squeezed as tightly as he could to crush the device inside his palm before throwing it away on the ground. The device let out a feint screech as sparks appeared at the sides, with the casing completely cracked and some of the insides exposed as it slid along the marble floor. Tapping the side of his helmet's temple, he approached the keypad and leaned in forward so as his voice could be heard clearly by the machine. "Isaiah fourteen, twelve to fifteen." He spoke in a soft, elderly voice that seemed to be stitched together by different phrases. Guy pulled himself back and watched as the screen's interface changed to green, before tapping the side of his helmet again to presumably change his voice back to normal. ���������� �������������������� ����������������. �������������� �������� �������������� ��������������. The female voice of the machine blurted out before the large metal gates began sliding open, revealing a staircase leading downwards to where Guy presumed the vault to be in. As the drones above hovered over, a red laser scanned around aimlessly around the waiting room before discovering and settling its red dot on the back of Guy. Hesitant to do anything, it was only when Guy looked back to a broken window on the second level balcony did the red dot mean anything. From underneath the hood, a sniper situated somewhere on higher ground outside the bank noticed the robotic mask that Guy tried to hide in the shade. Without any warning, a bullet came whirring through the air as if passed through the broken window, not sparing any noise due to the far distance between the bank and the sniper. Looking back towards the staircase going downwards, Guy began moving forward before the police would get inside, as he clicked his fingers and ordered one of the drones to move right behind him. As it did so, the bullet from the sniper instead found it's way into the drone's body, ripping into the robot and harming its circuitry as it sent the drone flying downwards only to crash onto the floor. The drone landed upright with a loud clinking noise as it bounced in small jumps, coming to halt right behind Guy who already found his way halfway down the stairs. The other drones immediately moved right behind him and seemingly guarded the sliding gate entrance as Guy moved forwards, their firearms rotating in rapid motion similar to a gatling gun as loud screams of police officers found themselves booming inside the bank's hallways. Glass that had remained on the window frame after it was crashed through by the drones were pushed into the building as police made their way in, shattering on the ground as they did so, letting more noise flood and draw attention to their invasion. Without sparing any second, the drones opened fire on every single possible entrance to the waiting room, their rapid fire chipping through and tearing off blocks of stone and marble from the floor and walls. Officers who were too late to process what was going on instantly found themselves being shredded by the gun fire, as they were thrown to the side by the force of the barrages keeping them at bay. Only those who were following behind had the best chance of keeping in cover, as even those who were following just behind the first were quickly put down by the loyal robots who accompanied Guy's raid on the bank. The drones quickly moved around to stop themselves from being a an easy target to shoot at, eventually becoming more bold and moving closer to where officers were hiding behind to clear them out. Some officers peeked their heads out to look at the area around the corner, but were immediately finished off with a single blast of gunfire from the drones facing their direction. This served as a warning to really how deadly and precise these robots really were, as they couldn't get even a decent peek of what the waiting room looked like without risking their heads in the process.